<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cheers to More by Crows_Imagine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149126">Cheers to More</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine'>Crows_Imagine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Manga Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:46:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurooenno and Noyahina drabbles</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ennoshita Chikara/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Nishinoya Yuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cheers to More</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/tired_celestial/gifts">tired_celestial</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy White Day, Celest! I hope you enjoy this, I had fun with Kuroenno and Noyahin hehe</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kuroo is almost asleep on the couch, some comedy movie playing in the background when the door to the apartment opens and shuts. Oh shit. He did the laundry earlier, that counts for something, right? And the dishes?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Chikara,” Kuroo greets, shifting his position so he can see his boyfriend, the very boyfriend who looks disgruntled. Shit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After he drops his bag on the hook and slipping into house slippers, Ennoshita appears behind the couch. He rests one hand on the back of the couch and sighs, his hand immediately going to his hip. That means business, Kuroo has realized from the near year and a half that they’ve been dating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why aren’t you following your stretching exercises?” he chides. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have been!” Kuroo insists, trying to flash his innocent eyes at Ennoshita, who is not impressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why haven’t you done your exercises today?” Ennoshita asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There it is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo glances down at his ankle, still wrapped in the bandages from this morning. Considering Ennoshita helped him with that, he’s able to notice that fact. “Well. Um.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, <em>um</em>, what?” Ennoshita crosses his arms, eyes steely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuroo loves Ennoshita dearly, but even he isn’t free from the scolding that comes from a physical therapist to a patient. Though Ennoshita still has valid points.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He plays in a division one team and happy that his job is one of his true loves, volleyball. He’s even teammates with some of his old high school opponents, like Nishinoya Yuu from Karasuno, and Konoha Akinori from Fukurodani.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe because I like you doing them with me,” Kuroo admits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ennoshita’s expression doesn’t change, except for the pink flushing up his cheeks. “What I’m hearing is that you put off exercises because I’ll help you? Love, you should’ve said that before. I was worried you weren’t taking them seriously.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I do! This is my job and even if I didn’t play volleyball, these crutches are so annoying,” Kuroo complains, wrapping an arm around Ennoshita as he sits beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After dinner we’re doing your exercises,” he says, resting his head on Kuroo’s shoulders. “Got it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got it, boss man!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ennoshita chuckles and leans over to kiss Kuroo’s cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cheers to more moments like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noya taps his foot, glancing down at his phone for the time every few seconds as if that would make the clock go by faster. He’s quite impatient to see his favorite kouhai, especially since that certain kouhai hasn’t been in the country for two years. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And his prayers have been answered. A few minutes before their set meeting time, a voice sounds in the distance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“NOYA-SAN!” Noya glances up to see a blur of orange hair whip around other pedestrians. Hinata races to Noya, arms out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Face bursting out in a wide grin, his stomach twisting in knots, Noya waves his arms above his head. “SHOUYOU!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both pick up the pace, running fast towards each other. Instead of their intended hug, meeting dramatically in the middle of the sidewalk, they crash into each other and almost fall down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s embarrassing. Luckily the people around them swerve or ignore them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow,” Hinata mutters, holding his forehead. “Noya-san, are you okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noya cradles his nose. “Yeah, I’m fine! You’re fast as ever, aren’t ya?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata laughs, before wincing. “Maybe I shouldn’t laugh for a while,” he mumbles. “But Noya-san, I’m so happy to see you! Texting isn’t the same.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so happy to see you!” Noya wraps an arm around Hinata’s neck, ruffling his hair. “You grew even more, you bastard!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You grew some too,” Hinata replies, smiling again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not as much as you! Come on, there’s a new café down the street, let’s head there. You have to tell me all about Brazil!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noya leads them to the café, insisting on paying for Hinata’s order like the good senpai he is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You gotta tell me everything!” Noya says as they head towards an empty table. Don’t leave out any details.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to tell me about what I’ve missed too!” Hinata fiddles with a sugar pack on the table. “I’m also nervous about try-outs, they’re tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For the MSBY Black Jackals?” Noya checks, recalling the team that Hinata wants to try out for. “Man, it’s too bad my team isn’t hosting try-outs. They had one a few months ago and won’t open them for a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That just means we’ll get to play against each other! Didn’t you say Nekoma’s old captain, Kuroo the roosterhead, is on your team?” Hinata remembers Kenma saying something about that one time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! And you’ll never guess who he’s dating. Our own Chika-chan! They grow up so fast.” Noya wipes away a fake tear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa, I didn’t expect that! That’s an interesting couple, but good for them,” Hinata says, playing with the cardboard cup holder around his coffee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but Chikara is annoyed at Tetsurou because he got an ankle injury. Nothing serious, but he’s out for about two months to make sure it heals properly. Chikara keeps checking on him to make sure he does his exercises. He’s such a mother hen.” A barista arrives at their table, setting their drinks and food in front of them. The two thank her before diving into their orders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bokuto is on the Black Jackals, and so is that Miya setter,” Noya says after a big swing of caramel cappuccino. “Also that dude with the moles. Uh, Sakusa? Yeah, Sakusa. That dude. Man, his serve is so good. So is Atsumu’s. You’ll fit in great with them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I get in,” Hinata says, picking at his blueberry muffin. “I’m really excited, but also nervous. I’m confident but… you know how it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which you will! You will get it! You’re even better than you were in high school, and you’re gonna take everyone by storm once again. We all have faith in you,” Noya grins. “Everyone doe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hinata appears like he’s almost blushing. “Thanks, Noya-san. But when I get on that court, I won’t hold back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would be offended if ya did!” Noya grabs his coffee and clinks it against Hinata’s cup as if they’re wine glasses. “Cheers to more moments like this.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>